New Perspective
by AriaLetiOliv
Summary: "C'mon Victoria, stop being so pigheaded" he said while glaring at her."I'll stop being stubborn when you leave me the hell alone, short pants!" she screamed at him. "Shut up! Batman is gonna hear you, then I'll have to explain why i let a civilian into Mt. Justice." he said. She rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, lil old me is a big threat & I'm pretty sure he already knows, birdbrain!"
1. Chapter 1

'It's better to have loved and lost, than never have loved at all', or at least that's how I think it goes, I'm not quite sure to be honest. Anyways, I would choose to never have loved, but hey, that's just my weird ass. I mean, not to sound pessimistic, but love is so overdone and now a days love doesn't have the same meaning as it used to.

Let's see, it's time for me to introduce myself, uh, excuse me while I try not to sound boring and normal. My name is Awesome… no I'm just messing around, actually my name is Victoria. I refuse to give you a last name, mainly because I'm not sure if you're a pedo bear, and that's my attempt at being clever. Pathetic wasn't it?

So as the narrator of this story it's my duty to describe to you the events that took place before I was accepted to the prestigious Gotham Academy. Yeah, shocking ain't it? That pompous school gave me a scholarship. Little uneducated me. Horrible mistake on their part to be honest, but their fuck up is my opportunity.

I'm a normal brat, I have parents, although, we have a bit of a strained relationship. But I have no complaints; I have a roof over my head and food in my tummy. I thankfully don't have any siblings. And I sure as hell don't want any! Sadly I don't have any pets because; apparently I'm not trusted with animals. God, you stick a cat in the microwave once and you're labeled for life!

Uh, I'm pretty fucking sexy for a 14-year-old… and that was another attempt at humor. Yeah seriously though, I look pretty decent. I could look worse. I'm one of the very few who have dark hair and colored eyes. The only thing I would change about myself is my height; I mean what teenager is only 4'9 for fucks sake! I'm in love with the color blue, mainly because it matches my eyes. Let's see what else, I like blonde jokes, cheesy pick up lines and have never been kissed. I fail as a teenage girl.

So, now that you have my pathetically normal back ground, why don't we skip all the boring things and go right to the action, and where I met the "amazing" Boy Blunder, uh, I mean Wonder.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Young Justice. And this my first story so go easy on me please.

Let's see, how should I start this off? Uh, once upon a fucked up time their lived a girl named Awesome. Awesome decide to stay up all night watching random YouTube videos, even though her dumbass knew she starts her first day of school tomorrow at some hugely prestigious ACADEMY. Between you and me, I'm pretty sure 'academy' is a synonym for prison, but you know, you have to pay to go to the fucked up place they call 'school'. Oh, and in case you didn't know there are uniforms. I'm pretty sure the uniforms are meant to suck the creative life out of you.

If you haven't figured out who 'Awesome' is yet, you were probably dropped on your head as a baby. You should get that checked out. Anyways, just for those slow people out there, I am Awesome, well actually I'm Victoria but Awesome is one of my nicknames….. I wish. I'm not cool enough for a nickname. And I'm pretty sure you have to have those things called 'friends', which I lack. Anyways back on subject, wait time out; my ADD really kicks my ass, but anyways back to the point! My lovely first day at Gotham Academy.

Now ladies and gentlemen, ta da! Oh, and don't judge me, I'll find out where you live and I'll go bite you.

-6 o'clock in the morning-

'BRINNNGG!BRINNNNG!' the alarm clock shrieked loudly.

"The fuck is this bullshit" mumbled the sleepy raven-haired girl, while rolling over. "It's too early to even be alive, who the hell invented a 6 o'clock in the morning? Forget this shit I'm going back to sleep."

Just as she turns the alarm off and pulls the blankets over her head, her mother starts persistently knocking on her door.

"Victoria! Get up and get ready for school! I don't want those nice people who gave you the scholarship, to think you're homeless! So get your ass up and do something with that rats nest you call hair!" her mother nagged.

"Yeah yeah yeah, chill out, even I know better than to fuck up on the first day." Victoria said while rolling out of bed and landing with a thump on the floor. " Stupid gravity, always fucking with me, one day imma kick your ass, so watch your back, but not right now because I have to go to school"

-time skip because getting dressed is boring-

"Victoria, please don't embarrass our family today. Today you're representing all of us, so don't mess it up" my mother said while pulling up to the gates that lead to the school. She stopped the car and turned to face me." Have a good day, and don't embarrass your father and I" she said sternly.

"Okay mommy dearest, I won't let these little snobs think I'm an axe welding maniac." I said while rolling my eyes at her. "Although, that would be fun. Hmm, that gives me some interesting ideas." I contemplated to myself, as I got out of the car and began my journey through the black gates.

My first impression of Gotham Academy was, damn; this place is huge! And then, why the fuck did they accept me here? And lastly, will they send a search party when I get lost? I should get a map…naw, I'll look dorky carrying it around. Now let's see if I can find the office.

As I walk through the school I notice most of the girls have rolled up their skirts to make them shorter, I can already guess which ones have daddy issues right off the bat. I sure as hell am not doing that, and not just because I am chunky and have gross thighs, it's because I have this thing my momma likes to rant about; you know, self-respect? Anyways, as I walk I notice a building that says 'Office' , I wonder why I didn't notice that before?

I walk up and go to reach for the door when suddenly; someone reaches in front of me and opens it for me. I walk into the office and turn around to look at the person who opened the door and realized it's a girl with long straight red hair and light green eyes. I awkwardly smile at her and say thank you. I walk up the desk and wait for the women behind it to get off the phone.

"Hello, what can I do for you, sweetie?" the women said with a friendly smile.

"Hi ma'am. My name is Victoria Gray, I'm a new student and I was supposed to pick up my schedule here." I said while tugging on the end on my skirt.

"Ah, yes, I remember. I was told about you yesterday." Her eyes lit up with recognition. She stood up and walks to the filing cabinet behind her, and started rummaging through it. She pulled something out and turned around and handed it to me. "Here you go, sweetie. This is your schedule for this year. "

"Thank you! I was wondering, if I could maybe, get a guide to show me around school today." I asked her pleadingly." I don't want to get lost and start running around like a chicken with its head cut off"

"Don't worry Miss Gray, there's already a guide for you" she says while gesturing behind me. I turn my head to where she's pointing and see the chick that opened the door for me." This is Barbara Gordon, she going to show you around campus today."

"Hello, I'm Barbara. It's a pleasure to meet you." the red head said while holding out her hand.

"Sup Barbie, I'm Victoria. I don't go by Tori. It's just Victoria." I said while reaching out to hug her. "Sorry, I don't do handshakes. Oh and Barbie, call me Vicki and ill claw your eyes out, kay?" I said when I pulled away from the slightly awkward hug._ 'This bitch is way to pretty, why the fuck didn't they give me someone fugly?'_

"Um okay?" she says in confusion. "C'mon I have to show you were all your classes are."

"Lead the way, babe" I said as we walked out of the stuffy office.

As we walk through campus, Barbara is taking her job seriously and is pointing out everything in the school and giving me a history lesson about them. _'Does she ever shut up? I mean, why the fuck do I care if the roof had caved in last winter because of the snow? God, if you want my attention talk about the Joker. I think he's interesting, in a really fucked up way. Hmmm, has Barbie even taken a breath in the last 5 minutes?' _I think while watching her from the corner of my eye.

"Now this is your first class, luckily you have Mrs. Darcy for World History. She's a bit eccentric, but she makes class entertaining." Said Barbara while gesturing to class number 236. Barbara turned and smiled at me." Well, I have to go to my class earlier than usual today because we have a sub and she doesn't know here we were yesterday and I agreed to help her out. Stay here until the bell rings and I'll meet you here after class and take you to your next hour, okay?"

"Yeah sure Barbie, see ya later." I said as she began to walk away. '_Yeah, I'm sure as hell ditching that boring bitch. Hmm, the question of the day is to ditch or not to ditch first hour?'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: It's been awhile but now I'm back! I'm going to post a new chapter every day for the next week to make up for my absence!**

And in the end, I chickened out and walked into the class room filled to the brim with snobby little brats. My fear of my mother triumphs my hatred of rich folks, mainly cause she's a scary B-I-T-C-H. But don't tell her I said that, I enjoy what little freedom I have.

Walking into that class room was like walking into another world, a world where people were never taught that it was rude to stare. As I scanned the room for potential targets, I mean 'friends', I Take in the fact that even though it's a freshmen class, I'm still the smallest one here. Which fucking sucks, makes me stand out more than I'd like but hey, what can you do? It's not like I can go up to Mother Nature and bitch smack her for making my short, although I'm sorely tempted.

I gotta say, these froshies are kinda ugly…. Ignoring the fact that I'm a freshman too. I mean, it's painfully obvious on who's trying too hard and who's not trying hard enough. Little 14 year old girls wearing too much make up and skirts that are too short for even a hooker, boys wear too much cologne and wayyyy to much hair gel to look even the slightest bit attractive, are filling to room. I think it pretty obvious that I'm not from their 'world', from what I know they've all been together since preschool, and here I come the strange and scary 'outsider'.

As I scan the classroom for somewhere to sit a very colorful woman walk through the door and introduces herself as Mrs. Darcy.

"Ello, my little darlings! I am Mrs. Darcy and I'll be your World History teacher this entire year! I hope we can all get along a create a safe comfortable environment with each other!" she exclaims quite loudly while searching the room for enthusiastic faces, but only getting the blank faces for children who obviously didn't want to be there.

"Well now that the introduction is over , can you all get up and line up against the back wall, please?" she said while pointing towards the back of the fairly large class.

All the students grumble as they repack there supplies and move to where the teacher had asked. Mrs. Darcy began to seat the children in alphabetical order star backwards from the letter 'Z'.

"Okay, next can I have Mr. Grayson seated on the right side of the table and Ms. Gray on the left?" Said Mrs. Darcy quite relaxed as she moved on in the seating chart.

As I walked to my designated seat I couldn't help but notice the dirty and envious looks I got, so being the mature young lady I am, the second I seat down I puffed out my cheeks a bugged out my eyes toward my newly labeled haters.

"Hello I'm Richard Grayson, but you can call me Dick if you'd like." Said a quiet voice, bringing me out of my moment of extreme childishness.

"Sup Richard, I'm Victoria Gray. I wouldn't suggest letting me call you Dick unless you want to deal with every dirty joke I know." I replied cheerfully.

"I'm pretty sure I've heard just about all dirty jokes that you can associate with my name." he chuckled softly.

"Well I can come up with more if I have to!" I teased him. "not to sound strange or anything, but why are most of the female population angry that I'm sting next to you?"

When I asked that question everything in him seems to ignite, and burn with a fiery flame. He turned to face me and that was when I got my first glimpse and the boy beside me. His slicked back hair shined under the florescent lights, highlighting high cheek bones and a full pair of lips that were stretched into a breath taking smile. Eyelashes surrounded sapphire eyes that swirled with an unknown emotion.

"You know what, never mind I can see why they're so mad." I replied flustered. _'OH god, why'd he have to be cute!? Why couldn't he be some fugly beast?_

"What do you mean 'you can see why'?" he asked curiously while looking at me in a way that reminded me of a confused puppy.

"It's because you're incredibly adorable" I replied absent mindedly, to lost in thought to be fully aware of what I said.

"That's part of it too I guess." he laughed and tilted his head so that he could see me properly. "So, you thing I'm adorable? Huh, I've never met someone that forward before. So is this the part where you ask me out?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! ALL I DID WAS ADMIT YOU'RE CUTE!" I shouted while blushing heavily.

He looked at the slightly horrified expression on my face and chuckled.

"You never denied being forward nor did you object to a date." He smirked slyly at her.

"Quit being such a troll! Leave me alone or I'm gonna punch you in the fuck throat, Grayson!" I screeched at him quite exasperated.

"If you can even reach my throat, you little gremlin." He smirked down at me. "How tall are you anyway? Like what 4'3? Any short and you'll legally be a midget."

"Tall enough to kick your ass, pretty boy! Come face me like the man you're clearly not, you mother fucke-" I yelled before I was cut of by the bell.

"Well, How about we finish the conversation tomorrow and you can continue telling me how hot you think I am." He said while packing up his things and walking out of the brightly lit class.

"How about I rearrange your face tomorrow instead you pompous little bitch." I mumbled to myself as I stormed out of the classroom and right into the overcrowded halls

'_What an asshole! Next time I see him, he's going down!'_

**Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: After rereading what I wrote yesterday I'd like to apologize for all the spelling errors, I forgot to run a spell check over it. So sorry!

It's safe to say that after her first hour, her entire day went rapidly downhill.

As she walked out of her classroom she spotted Barbara waiting for her against the lockers across from the class door. Barbara was chatting with an odd looking bunch, looking perfectly at ease in their presence. Victoria paused a minuet and observed the group, just as she was about to approach the redhead a certain blue eyed boy glided up to the small crowd of friends and greeted them.

Victoria watched him in barely concealed distaste. '_Oh of course Little Miss Barbie would be friends with that assface. 'No way in hell I'm I going over there. I'll just figure this hell hole out myself.' _She thought bitterly.

Victoria dropped her head down and hid her face as she walked past the group. As she rounded the corner to the next corridor she slammed into a rather large and muscular body. The impact rattled her to the bones as the young boy she bumped into shoved her into the lockers and shot her a venomous glare.

"Watch where you're going, Fresh Meat." He hissed at her.

She stared up at him indignantly. "Last time I checked we both ran into to each other you ass, so don't get an attitude with me when it was your fault to!" she said while glaring into his dark gray eyes.

He snarled down at her. "I'd watch what you say, Darling. We wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you, now would we? How about you just apologize and I'll pretend this never happened." He said condescendingly. "Hell, maybe if you say it extra sweetly, I'll even give you a little kiss." He smirked meanly down at her.

She cocked her hip and glared up at him. "Or, or here's a suggestion; how about you get out of my face before I cut off your balls and strangle you with them." She said while leaning close to him. "And I'd never kiss you, mainly because you need a breathment and also because I honestly don't want herpes."

"I'm really starting to lose my patience with you, small fry. And when I lose my patience it won't be good for you." He said shoving her against the lockers, blocking her exits." Now I'll ask you one more time to apologize be for I get violent." He hissed between his teeth.

"Hmm, how about a royal fuck you? You can kiss my ass, Blondie! I dare you, hit me! C'mon tough guy, punch me you bitch! Give me a reason to knock your crooked ass teeth down your throat!" she yelled while shoving him back. "C'mon you pussy, Hit me! Prove how tough you are by hitting a girl that's a foot shorter than you! Be a man!"

Just as the blond boy was about to punch the young girl, an arm wrapped around the blue eyed girl's waist and pulled her out of the way.

"I'm sorry about her, Kendall. Victoria's new and sadly lacks that vital filter between her brain and mouth." Said a smooth voice. The owner of said voice had a tight grip on a certain struggling raven-haired girl. His other hand came up and covered her mouth to muffle her curses.

The blond straightened up and fixed his blazer. "It's fine, Grayson. But next time can you keep a tighter leash on your girlfriend? I was sorely tempted to break her neck."

At the word 'girlfriend' the blue eyed girl paused a moment and continued struggling with renewed effort. Her muffled swearing became louder as the blond laughed at her unfortunate situation.

"I'm grateful that you didn't harm her in anyway. And next time her leash will be close to none existent." He said smoothly as the gray eyed teen walked away.

He moved his hand away from her mouth and began to pull her down the hall.

"You bloody bastard! I'm not your fucking rag doll; you can't just manhandle me like that!" she screeched. "And I'm not your fucking girlfriend! I'm also not a dog so I don't belong on a leash, fuckface!"

He pulled her into an empty janitors closet at shoved her against the wall. "Are you fucking stupid?! You don't talk to someone like Kendall like that, you idiot! His dad is in the Gotham Mafia, disrespect like that will get you killed." He growled at her, pinning her harder against the wall.

"I can handle myself. I don't need a babysitter, and I don't need a second father." She said wearily.

"You're 4'9 and you weigh about 90 pounds, do you honestly think you have a chance against the Gotham Mafia? And well as far as Kendall thinks, you're my girlfriend. And for your own safety, because you and I both know that you'll get into trouble before the end of the day, he and his entire gang are going to continue believing that." Richard said softly, leaning his head against hers.

She closed her eyes and breathed through her nose. "Why would dating you keep my safe?" she asked rather bluntly.

"Because I'm Richard Grayson, ward of Bruce Wayne." He said simply.

"And why, why do you want to help me? What are you going to get out of it?" she questioned suspiciously.

"I'm not sure if you know this or not, but your father works For Wayne Industries. His work is very important to the company and I doubt he'll be fully concentrated on his work if his only daughter is in danger." He said bluntly.

"Oh." She said quietly, looking at the worn tile under their feet.

"Yeah, oh. So until I can think of a permanent solution to your problem with authority, I'm your loving, amazingly talented, and extremely handsome boyfriend, and you're my mouthy, rude, bossy and clueless girlfriend. Got it?" he said with a teasing grin.

"Modest aren't you? I don't really have a choice, do I?"I asked and he shook his head. "Well then yeah, I got it." She said dejectedly.

"Asterous, this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship, can't you just feel the love?" he asked happily, his sapphire eye sparkling in a way that took her breath away, and made her chest ache oddly.

"Yeah, totally." She replied absently as they walked out of the dimly lit closet and into the bright hall way.

'_Is it too late to go back to public school?'_


	5. IMPORTANT!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys I already posted my chapter for today but, I'm looking for a Beta Reader. If you're interested PM me. I need a Beta to edit the chapters I have already prepared so that I can post them ASAP. So please and thank you! And also, was the last chapter okay? It was kind of rushed but that's because I have big plans for the next chapter! c:**


End file.
